2 mois et 14 jours
by HaveAChocolate
Summary: Pour Archea - Deux prisonniers sont dans un bateau. Lequel tombera à l'eau ?


**Auteur :** Tama-abi

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Note :** Écrit pour Archea de la part de Jufachlo dans le cadre du défi « With Love » d'hp_slash_fr

**2 mois et 14 jours**

_18 janvier 1982 07h34_

C'est un étrange sentiment que de se retrouver libre, et d'observer aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore les geôles sécurisées de la prison sorcière de l'extérieur, après y avoir pourri pendant quelques mois.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté d'un sourire sibyllin durant tout le processus de libération – ouverture des portes, rendue des effets personnels, de la baguette… - pas plus qu'il n'avait proféré un mot lorsque Severus s'était jeté avec une voracité désespérée sur la tablette de chocolat qu'il lui avait amenée.

Il laissa pourtant échapper une exclamation surprise quand, avant de quitter définitivement ce lieu infernal, Severus Snape échangea un baiser avec le prisonnier de la cellule en face de la sienne, au travers les barreaux.

Il ne cessa d'en parler au Maître de Potions, qui lui opposa toujours fin de non-recevoir. Pour lui, seul comptait ce regard, le regard d'adieu déchirant que Sirius Black lui avait lancé alors qu'il s'éloignait.

_4 novembre 1981_

Severus frappait les murs avec rage. Ces idiots d'Aurors avaient refusé d'écouter ne serait-ce que le moindre mot venant de sa part. Il avait la marque et c'était tout. Le fait qu'il fut un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis un peu plus qu'un an était visiblement trop compliqué pour leur faible capacité de compréhension. À la place, ils avaient fièrement remis l'homme aux mains décharnées des Détraqueurs, tandis que Lucius Malfoy fêtait la disparition de Lord Voldemort aux côtés du Ministre.

Il fallut précisément 246 coups pour que le détenu de la cellule qui faisait face à celle de Snape réagisse. Il était arrivé deux jours auparavant, clamant son innocence aux Aurors qui faisaient la sourde oreille et l'accusaient de pires mots qui soient. Les Détraqueurs avaient déjà eu le temps de saper l'espoir qu'il avait alors d'être innocenté.

Alors quand ses barreaux se mirent à résonner _Bang Bang_ aux coups assignés par son voisin de devant, Sirius Black ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Il imaginait que c'était une réaction comme une autre. Lui avait hurlé de rage pendant des heures, avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Puis il avait découvert que le sommeil était la meilleure des solutions dans ce lieu infernal. Mais les _Bang Bang_ d'en face l'empêchaient de dormir.

« Suffit ! »

_Bang Bang_

Sirius poussa un soupir. Ça lui passerait.

…

_Bang Bang_

« Putain tu vas arrêter de faire tout ce bouquin de merde ?! »

Sirius s'était levé et avait hurlé par la fenêtre à barreaux de sa cellule. Les bruits cessèrent, et une silhouette sombre se profila dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre de la porte d'en face.

« Black ?! »

_7 novembre 1981_

La cohabitation, ou ce qui y ressemblait, avait mal commencé. Les insultes avaient fusé, ainsi que les inutiles et risibles marques de fierté mal placées avaient fusé.

« Les Détraqueurs ? Il n'y a que les chochottes comme toi qui en ont peur ! » avait-il dit.

Sirius n'avait rien répondu. Deux jours plus tôt il aurait probablement affirmé la même chose, mais il avait vite appris.

Et depuis, Severus avait appris lui aussi. Trois jours à Azkaban étaient suffisants pour vous ronger un homme. Et aussi bon en Occlumencie et en maîtrise de soi qu'il fut, Snape était toujours humain.

Ainsi, ils firent chacun semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que parfois, la nuit, l'autre pleurait.

_12 novembre 1981_

Albus était venu visiter Severus. Il était sorti pour la première fois de sa cellule, et Sirius avait pu le voir, droit et fier dans son uniforme grisâtre de prisonnier, affreusement maigre, sale, se diriger vers le parloir. Et, pendant l'heure que dura l'entrevue, le fait de savoir que pour une fois, la porte qui lui faisait face ne cachait pas son ennemi de collège lui gonfla le cœur.

Lorsqu'il revint, le silence entre eux, qu'ils avaient fini par briser, occasionnellement, quand la solitude se faisait trop forte, était plein de non-dits.

« Ils ont été enterrés. »

_15 novembre 1981_

Ils avaient fini par se parler des raisons qui les avaient amenées là. Ils avaient beaucoup crié. Sirius avait insulté Severus quand celui-ci avait dit du mal de James. Severus avait raillé Sirius sur sa culpabilité.

« Finalement, tu as peut-être ta place ici, Black. Après tout, c'est toi qui a dit de choisir l'autre rat comme Gardien des Secrets non ? »

…

« Et toi combien de personnes as-tu tué, hein, Servilio ? En plus de ta jolie Lily que tu as vendue à Voldemort… »

…

« Pauvre Sirius, même pas capable de tuer celui qui a assassiné ses meilleurs amis. Tu es vraiment _misérable_ hein ? »

…

« Tu es dérangé du bulbe hein, Snape… Croire que Voldemort épargnerait ta chère et tendre, ben voyons. »

Qui, des Détraqueurs ou de leur voisin d'en face leur faisait le plus de mal ? Parfois, eux-mêmes ne le savaient.

_19 novembre 1981_

Cela avait été la journée la plus silencieuse de leur vie. La veille au soir, les insultes avaient volé haut, trop haut, et les Détraqueurs ne leur avaient pas laissé une seconde de répit de la nuit, attirés par la colère. Elle était un sentiment trop positif, trop fort, pour qu'ils ne se jettent pas dessus avec avidité, pour les vider de tout ce qui n'était pas du désespoir.

Ils s'étaient éloignés bien après l'aube, et la journée, grise, s'était écoulée avec une lenteur terrible, froide et sinistre, recouverte du souvenir des créatures, qui revenaient de temps en temps.

C'est à 23h42, mais cela ils l'ignoraient, que Sirius brisa le lent fil du temps qui s'écoulait.

« Tu sais, je pense que Lily t'appréciait réellement. »

Seul le silence lui avait répondu, mais c'était une autre sorte de silence.

_26 novembre 1981_

La trêve avait duré. Se faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà leur était apparu à tous deux finalement bien inutile. Alors ils tentaient, avec leurs maigres forces, de se soutenir mutuellement, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, autant que les Détraqueurs le leur permettaient.

Ils avaient banni les sujets fâcheux de leur conversation, et s'était découvert une commune attirance pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des crustacé dissertèrent ce jour-là pendant une durée interminable sur leurs différents professeurs – tous deux vouaient une répulsion sans borne à l'encontre de Slughorn – à la fin de quoi ils se mirent d'accord pour déclarer que Dumbledore était probablement fou. Génial, mais fou.

Et eux-mêmes étaient en voix de le devenir, songea Severus.

_2 décembre 1981_

« Tu l'aimais ? »

« Oui »

« Mais… comment ? »

« Comment ça _comment _? »

« Tu la désirais »

« … »

« Snape ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Oh ! On ne parle pas du sens romantique, alors… »

« Non »

« Mais tu l'aimais… »

« À la folie. »

Et, pensèrent-ils tous deux, si le séjour se prolongeait, c'est là où cela allait le mener. Les Détraqueurs arrivèrent sur ces entrefaits, attirés par les sentiments positifs.

_14 décembre 1981_

Il ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde, mais Severus Snape était inquiet. Son codétenu d'en face semblait perdre peu à peu la tête sous les afflictions répétées des Détraqueurs. Et, s'il s'était habitué à l'entendre sangloter, le voir s'adresser à un James et à une Lily imaginaires le perturbait grandement. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il se demandait avec horreur combien de temps il lui faudrait encore, à lui, pour qu'il commence aussi à plonger dans un autre monde.

C'est pourquoi, dès que leurs immondes gardiens s'étaient éloignés, il essayait de parler autant que possible avec Black. Quelle ironie, lui qui était si mauvais pour la parole.

Aujourd'hui, Black rêvait d'une visite à James, Lily et leur fils.

« …et ce sera un grand attrapeur, comme son père ! »

« Black. »

« Mais non Lily ! »

« Black ! »

« Je suis l'innocence personnifiée, tu le sais bien… »

« Sirius, bordel ! »

« … »

« Sirius ? »

Un visage maigre était apparu dans la fenêtre d'en face.

« Severus ? »

Ce fut la première fois que Severus parvint à sortir Sirius de son délire.

_20 décembre 1981_

« Tu vas être libéré, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de Severus rejoint celui de Sirius au travers des barreaux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ils se regardaient de plus en plus, utilisant le lien visuel pour se battre un peu contre les Détraqueurs, par le soutien de l'autre.

« Comment je vais faire, moi, quand tu seras parti ? »

La détresse sur le visage de Sirius était terrible, et Snape ressentit l'envie stupide de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Et si Severus n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, il y aurait des larmes dans sa voix.

_25 décembre 1981 vers 2h du matin_

« On doit être le 25 maintenant, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Joyeux Nöel »

« À toi aussi Black, à toi aussi. »

Un silence. Les Détraqueurs étaient loin.

« Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de Noël heureux, hein ? »

Severus ne répondit pas.

« Tu veux voir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« À quoi ressemble un Noël heureux… »

Les yeux dans les yeux, les uns incrédules, les autres sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette, Sirius. »

« Je vais te raconter, alors. »

_1 janvier 1982_

« Bonne année. »

« Quelle ironie… La seule chose que je vois de positive pour la nouvelle année c'est que je vais pourvoir continuer à te découvrir. »

Des yeux arrondis.

« Est-ce si plaisant ? »

« Ne te dévalue pas, Severus. Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. »

« Je sais. »

« Moui. Bonne année à toi aussi. »

Severus avait perdu espoir de sortir d'ici un jour. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais Sirius l'avait senti. Il avait aussi remarqué que Snape dormait de moins en moins. Son teint déjà cireux commençait à ressembler à celui d'un cadavre. Il s'était demandé, une fois, comment Severus pouvait paraître si impassible. Et puis il s'était avéré qu'il n'était pas toujours si impassible que cela.

_8 janvier 1982_

Sirius avait été jugé. Si l'on pouvait appeler ce huis clos sans témoins ni avocats un jugement. Il était revenu, l'air plus gris encore, dans la cellule en face de celle de Severus. Il s'était installé, les coudes sur les rebords de la fenêtre barrée qui faisait face à la porte de l'autre, et l'avait fixé sans un mot de ses grands yeux tristes.

Severus n'avait rien dit, et le repas – ou du moins ce qui était appelé le repas – fut amené sur ces entrefaits.

« Sirius ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Penses-tu que l'on survivra ? »

« À quoi ? »

« À Azkaban. »

« Pas moi en tout cas ? »

Les yeux se rencontrent, une fois de plus, dans ce qui est maintenant devenu un rituel de chaque journée.

« Prison à vie. »

_14 janvier 1982_

Sirius avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars, les Détraqueurs faisant des allers-retours entre leurs cellules. C'est avec soulagement qu'au matin, il avait retrouvé les deux yeux noirs apaisants de son voisin d'en face.

« Dis Severus… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu penses que cela aurait pu être différent ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Nous deux. »

Severus n'avait pas répondu. Pas en mots en tout cas. Et à ce moment-là, ce jour-là, Sirius avait découvert ce que c'était que de voir le monde dans un regard.

_17 janvier 1982, 22h35_

L'officiel du Ministère venait de repartir.

_Albus Dumbledore viendra vous chercher demain matin. Vous êtes libre._

Severus avait un goût étrangement amer dans la bouche. La première chose qu'il avait été tenté de dire quand on le lui avait annoncé était « Et Sirius ? ». mais il s'était retenu à temps.

Ledit Sirius n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était assis dos à la porte de sa cellule, refusant de regarder par sa fenêtre barrée, sourd aux appels répétés de Severus.

Il finit par abandonner vers 3 heures du matin.

Fin


End file.
